ohmygirlfandomcom-20200215-history
OH MY GIRL JAPAN DEBUT ALBUM
OH MY GIRL JAPAN DEBUT ALBUM is the debut Japanese full length studio album released by OH MY GIRL. The album was released on January 9, 2019 under their record label Ariola Japan in 3 editions: Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, and Regular Edition. The album consists of Japanese versions of OH MY GIRL's original Korean title tracks from debut up to this point, along with the Korean version of "Remember Me". Both Limited Editions include the original versions OH MY GIRL's original Korean title tracks. The lead single of the album is "Remember Me", a Japanese version of their Korean song with the same name. An accompanying music video was premiered November 19, 2017 on television. On December 12, the music video was published on YouTube. The lead single for the Japanese version of "Remember Me" was released as an iTunes Instant Gratification track and as a single on other platforms on December 21. A second lead single for the Japanese version of "Secret Garden" was released as a single on December 28. An international edition of the album was later released on February 1 with 7 tracks, which omits the Korean version of "Remember Me". Tracklist CD (Japanese edition) # "Remember Me (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) (花火; Hanabi) # "Secret Garden (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "Coloring Book (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "WINDY DAY (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "LIAR LIAR (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "Closer (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "CUPID (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "Remember Me" (불꽃놀이; Bulkkonnori) # "Secret Gardenn" (비밀정원; Bimiljeongweon) (Limited Edition A / B only) # "Coloring Book" (컬러링북) (Limited Edition A / B only) # "WINDY DAY" (Limited Edition A / B only) # "LIAR LIAR" (Limited Edition A / B only) # "CLOSER" (Limited Edition A / B only) # "CUPID" (Limited Edition A / B only) CD (International edition) # "Remember Me (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) (花火; Hanabi) # "Secret Garden (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "Coloring Book (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "WINDY DAY (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "LIAR LIAR (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "CLOSER (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) # "CUPID (Japanese Ver.)" (Japanese Ver.) DVD (Limited Edition A) * "Remember Me" (Japanese Ver.) (花火; Hanabi (Fireworks)) Music Video * "Remember Me" (불꽃놀이; Bulkkonnori (Fireworks)) Music Video * "Secret Garden" (비밀정원; Bimiljeongweon) Music Video * "Coloring Book" (컬러링북) Music Video * "WINDY DAY" Music Video * "LIAR LIAR" Music Video * "CLOSER" Music Video * "CUPID" Music Video * "Remember Me" (Japanese Ver.) (花火; Hanabi (Fireworks)) Music Video Off Shot Movie DVD (Limited Edition B) * OH MY GIRL BANHANA Japan Debut Showcase Live Digest Movie (Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3) * OH MY GIRL BANHANA Japan Debut Showcase Live Off Shot Movie (Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3) Contents * 1 photo card (Limited Edition A / B only) * 1 event ticket (Limited Edition A / B only) Trivia * This is OH MY GIRL's first full length album. * Even though the album consists all of OH MY GIRL's title tracks up to this point, Listen to my word (A-ing) is not recorded in the album. Several factors such as its origin as a cover of a popular Korean song or its featured artists may have led to the decision not to include it. Category:Discography Category:Album Category:OH MY GIRL JAPAN DEBUT ALBUM Category:2019 Releases Category:Japanese Releases